villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blanche
Blanche is an International Anti-Magic Political Organization that calls to dismantle the current governing system that treats magicians as the superior people, and eliminating discrimination against those without magical abilities. The are the source of conflict in the series' Enrollment Arc. The Organization Blanche initially began as a citizen's movement, however the organization can be easily linked to thousands of incidents of criminal activity around the world. Criticisms of the group are often focused on its lack of benefits to its members and links to various other anarchist groups, Blanche being the most active. Despite being told that magicians are not being treated as high-class citizens, and rather are used as tools by the government who pays them extra for willingly giving up their life force, Blanche remains active in several parts of the world. It is implied that Blanche owns the world's second largest amount of Antinite rings which are notable for their ability to stop spells from being cast in their present. They are second to only the military, despite several attempts to study other methods of breaking casts altogether. Their recruitment policy includes both normal people and magicians unsatisfied with their standings or treatment in the magic community. Egalite Egalite is a sub-group of Blanche that focuses on the indoctrination of children and teenagers, especially targeting course 2 students at various magic institutions.They are identified by their tri-color (red, white, and green) wristbands. The group was initially an independent organization by and for the students, however they found that tacking on the Blanche name to their cause got them more recognition and therefore more members for both organizations. As a result, most of the members of the Egalite are unaware of Blanche's terrorist agenda and are more concerned about the treatment and discrimination of their fellow course 2 students. The Fall After failing to steal research data from First High School's library, the members of Blanche and the students involved were all suppressed. Tatsuya decided to attack the organization's hideout, an abandoned factory in the hills outside of city proper. Katsuto assisted by providing a transportation and supporting Miyuki and Tatsuya's plan. Kirihara, Erika and Leo also joined the cause. As Miyuki and Tatsuya entered the factory, they were welcomed by roughly around twenty members of Blanche equiped with assault rifles and semi-automatics, as well as the leader, Tsukasa Hajime. Hajime used Evil-Eye against Tatsuya, enticing him to join their group but failed because Tatsuya was able to discern the magic he was using and render it useless, shocking the caster. While Hajime fled, with Tatsuya tailing him, Miyuki used Niflheim against the remaining men. Caught in a corner, Hajime used Cast Jamming against Tatsuya but was once again failed, when Tatsuya used Decomposition against it. Juumonji and Kirihara arrived at the scene and upon learning that the man is the culprit, and the same person who hypnotized Sayaka, Kirihara used Sonic Blade to shear off Hajime's right arm while Juumonji used a magic to numb all five senses. Hajime fainted. The collaborators, Sayaka and Kinoe, were deemed innocent because both were under the influence of serious mind control. Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Mongers Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites